In die-overcasting processes, wherein a cast metal, such as magnesium or aluminum is overcast onto a metal tube, such as a steel tube, an aluminum tube or a magnesium tube, the metal tube is prone to collapse under the intense pressures and/or temperatures exerted onto the metal tube. In order to prevent collapse of the metal tube during an overcasting process, the metal tube must be designed with sufficient cross sectional strength or otherwise be supported to resist collapse. The overcasting process may include any suitable process, including but not limited to a die casting process, a permanent mold process, a semi-permanent mold process or a sand casting process.